Forum:Best Class for an Eridian Specialist
I have finally maxed my Siren at 61, being my Fire Elemental Specialist. Now I want an Eridian Specialist but don't know what class to pick. I can give reasons for all, but I need your help people! Also, add in any bonuses for a class I'm missing in your comments and leave your vote! Siren - Plaguebearer Class Mod (with Eridian Glob, Splat, or Spatter Guns) Firefly Class Mod (with Eridian Flaregun, Fireball, or Firebomb Guns) Tempest Class Mod (with the rest) Eridian Warrior (goes with it) Spark (increases element chance on these) High Velocity (makes Eridian Cannon and Eridian Mega Cannon go faster) Soldier - Heavy Gunner Class Mod (if the ammo bonuses count) Shock Trooper Class Mod (most Eridian Weapons have lightning) Support Gunner Class Mod (if the ammo regen helps Eridian) Overload (if it works) Berserker - Blast Master Class Mod (explosive up, useful for Eridian Cannon and Eridian Mega Cannon) Endowed (explosive up, useful for Eridian Cannon and Eridian Mega Cannon) Rapid Reload (if the reload speed helps) Hunter - Assassin Class Mod (with Eridian Glob Gun, Splat, or Spatter Guns) Sniper Class Mod (if the accuraccy bonus effects Eridian Lightning) Caliber (iff the Eridian Lightning is a sniper technically) Killer (if reload speed effects charge) Loaded (if it effects Eridian Lightning) Fast Hands (if it effects recharge) Thanks for your help. Sincerely, Demonlordraiden 12:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ammo Regen, Reload Speed, and even reduce cooldown effects dont affect Eridian weapon recharge rates. Overload and max mag size on the otherhand, do increase the mag size. Just allow them to fully recharge before swaping to a different gun, or they will stop at the default max. LoZ4Ever 16:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) So, please explain which will work then. And which do you think? Demonlordraiden 10:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I believe that none of the Eridian weapons use explosive damage, so the Beserker isn't a good choice. The Soldier with Shock Trooper would be a good choice. The Siren's ability to speed up Eridian weapons would make her a good choice also. KenSwab To KenSwab, the Cannon and Mega Cannon are considerd Explosive by the game. So what do you say though? I am thinking Soldier though. Demonlordraiden 15:01, July 6, 2010 (UTC) The extra mag size Overload gives the Soldier is very useful for all Eridian weapons. Since you don't need to worry about ammo in the conventional sense, a Heavy Gunner mod is excellent, giving even more mag size and either more damage or higher rate of fire (which is better is personal preference). This is also useful in that it applies to ALL Eridian weapons of all elements, so changing your Eridian weapon choice doesn't mean you have change mods, and allows you to intermix different elemental weapons in your active loadout. Overload gives up to +60% mag size, Heavy Gunner up to +80% mag, so you can increase mag size with all Eridians to nearly 250% of normal. None of the other classes even compare the same way. 15:04, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much for that information Skeve613. I will now go make an Erdidian Specialist Soldier. Demonlordraiden 17:01, July 6, 2010 (UTC)